You Promised
by AmuletFortune
Summary: EDIT; Amu returns from college after not hearing from her friends or family in a while. Although, could the new girl, Shinobu have something to do with it? USED TO BE: "Love & Friendship? You promised" Not getting anywhere so it's "Complete"
1. Reunion?

Why was it so cold? If only it would hurry up and be summer again! The tears aren't exactly helping either, but sometimes I can't help myself. It's like my outer character crumbles and there's no way to stop it. I can't feel like this. I should be stronger! I mean, I know this is my family we're talking about, but I've learnt to keep my emotions locked away. I never thought it would come to this though. I know I look a mess...

Everyone is gone. I'm all alone. Ami...Mama...Papa...gone, and here I am, sat in the corner of my old bedroom, sobbing my heart out. The happy times I spent in this room seem so far away. The time my Mom was telling me how proud she was about my acceptance into my college. My father; getting weepy over some insignificant matter. My sister telling me how much she cared about me. A certain cat-eared boy promising me he would always be here for me. Where are they all now? Gone. Distant memories.

_"Be careful Amu, Call me everyday so I know you're okay, If you're in any trouble call me and I'll be right there!" My mother said while hugging me, before I left for college._

_"My little Amu is growing up!" my Dad said through a fountain of tears._

_"Onee-chan! Don't forget Ami!"_

These words still linger in my head, forcing more tears to fall down my cheeks.

This is the first time I've been back for months. After being accepted into my college I quickly moved out. It was hard for me to find the time to visit as I lived so far away. On arrival, I was so excited! I hadn't seen my family or friends for a long time. I'd stepped out of the cab, it was pretty late so I'd wondered why the lights weren't on in the house. They couldn't have been out though, I'd had made sure to inform them of my visit beforehand. I slipped out of the cab and shut the door behind me as the taxi driver helped me carry my bags to the door. I'd knocked. No answer. I had fumbled in my pocket for my old house key and opened the door. No-one was home. I'd carried my things through the hallway. I'd admired the old room; the pictures of Ami and I, my Mother and Father on there wedding day; Where _were_ they?

I had spun on my heel to notice a small white envelope on the table. I'd narrowed my eyes. All of this seemed so unlinke my parents. I'd waltzed over and picked it up. My name was scrawled on the front in my mothers hand-writing. Once I had opened it and stared in disbelief;

_Amu,_

_I am so sorry, but we can't get you caught up in our own mess. Let's just say; We're in some trouble. We don't want you to get hurt. Please, stay safe Amu._

_Love Mom, Dad and Ami _

_x_

...

So that's how I ended up sat in the corner of my bedroom crying my eyes out. I had been abandoned. I can understand why, but maybe I could have helped! They should have trusted me! I breathed in, my mouth dry and my throat sore. I inhaled deeply and headed towards my balcony. I reached for the key in my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped out into the cool air, my hair blowing around my face.

I bet I looked terrible, but right now I didn't care. I choked out a sob and continued to break down again. I stared at the jet black sky, each star emitting a pretty light and there standing out from them all, the moon. I wonder...Is Ikuto looking at the same sky? I wonder where he is now, how he is, if he thinks about me. No, he definately wouldn't.

"That's impossible, I'm nothing special..." I whispered through my tears. I cried harder thinking of his last words to me;

_"I promise Amu, no matter where you are, or under any circumstances, I will always be here for you, no matter what."_

That night seems so long ago. Heh, like he'd ever care about me anymore. I had left him. When I told him, the pain was evident in his eyes. He stayed strong for me even though it was hard for both of us. The last time I saw him must have been 6 months ago, when we lay under the stars, hand in hand. That's when he promised me. So long ago, eh?

I never thought it was possible to care about someone as much I cared about him. He was my life back then. It hurt to be away from him and every second I was with him, I was in heaven. I was in love. I knew it then, I have known it since. My heart has had a constant ache for months, like I couldn't breathe when I thought about him. When I though of his face, his hair, his eyes, his lips...My heart skipped a beat and then the pain kicked in.

"Amu?"

Heh, I'm even hearing things now, but it couldn't hurt to check. The voice was like velvet and my name rolled off their tongue. It hurt to hear after all this time because I knew when I turned and he wasn't there, It would hurt me so much. My longing for him had surpassed my every thought for the past 6 months. How could I possibly study with _him_ in my mind? I craned my neck slowly and that's when I saw it. More like, I saw him. Ikuto. Still as perfect after all that time, the man who appeared in all of my thoughts stood before me. The beauty radiating from him was overwhelming, the moon shining on his perfect face making my heart skip a beat and my knees go week. After all this time, he has most likely moved on, found someone better than me. My feet started to walk towards him. His expression was unreadable. In his eyes I could see shock, pain, anger but relief and hope. What would happen now?


	2. What do you mean?

**Hi Hi~! Yesh, Here's chapter 2 :D Okk, I wanna introduce myself 'cause I'm kinda new to this. My name's Miya~! This is my first fanfic and I DON'T own Shugo Chara XD**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic 3 BTW; Huge thanks to Jess, who helped me on this one XD Your awesome! **

**Here we go! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Recap]**

_"Amu?"_

_Heh, I'm even hearing things now, but it couldn't hurt to check. The voice was like velvet and my name rolled off their tongue. It hurt to hear after all this time because I knew when I turned and he wasn't there, It would hurt me so much. My longing for him had surpassed my every thought for the past 6 months. How could I possibly study with him in my mind? I craned my neck slowly and that's when I saw it. More like, I saw him. Ikuto. Still as perfect after all that time, the man who appeared in all of my thoughts stood before me. The beauty radiating from him was overwhelming, the moon shining on his perfect face making my heart skip a beat and my knees go weak. After all this time, he has most likely moved on, found someone better than me. My feet started to walk towards him. His expression was unreadable. In his eyes I could see shock, pain, anger but relief and hope. What would happen now?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reached him and slumped aginst his warm body. His smell was like a drug to me, it was the smell I had dreamed of for months. I lifted my arms from my sides and wrapped them around his neck. He stiffened and stayed in his position. Why was he acting like this? It was so unlike him. I choked out a sob and collapsed onto the floor crying. I didn't care who saw me, or heard me for that matter. Why was he being so cold? He'd changed so much. He was still the same man I had been dreaming on for months, but something had changed. Even as I sat on the floor crying, he just observed with a stern look on his face. I attempted to dry my eyes, but cried even harder as I saw the bracelet I had worn for the past 6 months. The valentines gift from Ikuto. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading but he looked away. 6 months, 6 months of boys asking me out, not many friends and not knowing the area, just so I can get an education and all the time, hoping and praying that when I returned, he would still love me. Did he find someone else? Did he lose interest? How could he do this to me.. I don't understand, I knew I should never have left. This was so unfair. I hadn't left him, quite the opposite actually.

I tried to call, text message and at one point I even tried to get back just to see him. But then I saw sense. It's not good having to spend 6 long months away from someone you love. Especially when half the boys are all asking you out and you have to keep making up excuses. It's not my fault I fell in love with him, and it's not my fault that he loves me back. I kept in touch with my family though, but now they're gone. What happened? I mean, imagine 6 months away from your family, friends and your loved one, not knowing if they are ok. It was torture. Though now I'm back and none of them care enough to stick around. Why did I bother?

Whilst studying in college, I'd had alot of people interested in me. I got asked out on dates by various people. _"Sorry, I'm washing my hair"_ or _"I've gotta revise, maybe some other time."_ were my favorite replies, except, there never _would_ be another time. It was that easy to say, though maybe it was too hard for him. Maybe she was some tall, pretty blonde who was the same age as him. Maybe a gorgeous brunette or a black haired beauty. Not a small-three-years-younger-than-him-with-strawberry-hair kinda girl. When I got to my college, I was so excited about the place I would be living in, I immediately went to the flat that I would be sharing. The people inside were not what you would call 'nice', they didn't get me, so they ignored me. They thought I was an idiot because of the way I customised my clothes and because my hair was pink. I made a few friends but when I did, they weren't in any of my classes. I felt so alone. All I did was think of him, I longed to be back but I wanted to learn so I stayed. He still looked away, like he was trying to avoid my next question.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I stammered, tears continuing to fall. He was so close, but so distant it hurt to see him like this. My eyes locked onto the side of his face, concentrating, willing for him to answer.

"Doing what exactly?" he replied. His voice was so cold. It hurt to hear it. I wouldn't mind it so much, if it wasn't directed at me. I winced slightly and he turned his whole body away from me, staring at the sky.

"I-I'm so h-happy to see you, but you...seem so different." The tears were slowing down, but they were still there.

"I-I've had time to grow up. I've realised I can't keep playing around anymore." he replied coldy.

_What?_

"Eh? What do you me-" I said, my voice rising.

"It's best if we don't see each other anymore."

My eyes widened. The tears threatened to fall again as the pain kicked in. My whole world was slowly caving in on me. The sky darkened as if it knew I was troubled, and the silence of the surrounding area stabbed into my heart.. just like his cruel words. He was everything I cared about, the only thought in my mind, the only one I loved. He was giving up on me, like everyone else in my life. The anger started to seep through. Why was he hurting me like this? Just because I had decided to try and have a good life. I didn't just go for the education, I went for various other reasons. Such as, maturing. The 3-year-age-gap thing didn't really help sometimes. I wanted to prove to him that I could cope without my family around. Another was to challenge myself. I didn't think I'd be able to last a week without him. I knew in my mind it'd hurt. But, I thought I'd try.

"Y-You." I pointed my finger accusingly at him. He looked at me, bewildered. "You're just like everyone else. I trust them and they let me down. My family. They're gone. They didn't tell me! They just got up and went! My friends; They were upset when I left for college but at least they were happy for me! Eventually though, even _they_ stopped replying to my e-mail and text messages and declined my calls. Rima was the only one I'd heard from in all that time! At least I know _she_ genuinely cares about me! I didn't make too many friends at college and I depended on all _you_ guys to talk to me, but no, not a single word from anyone except Rima!" The tears started to come again. The wind blew back my hair making the tear streaks on my face more visible.

"But I thought you were different. I didn't think this would come between us. Yeah, So I got over the fact you never called me or replied like the others, but I thought that _maybe _you would understand that this is a good thing for me. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you! Why can't you see that by doing this...It's not good for me! This moment was different in my mind, because in my mind you cared!"

He winced, "Infact, I don't have anything good in my life anymore. My family is gone, my friends have abandoned me and now you, the love of my life. GONE. So what's the point in living?" He just stared at me, his eyes were wide with shock and pain. He didn't say anything. "Exactly! There isn't one! I wish I'd never come back! How could you?!" I screamed out to him.

His expression didn't change, the shock still etched on his face. The wind started to pick up and the green leaves that shimmered in the light of the moon, rustled. The rain started falling and splashed into puddles like the tears streaming down my face at that very moment. I stood up then, my legs shaking a little, my vision blurred by my tears. I stared at him and he stared at me. Our eyes connected and I saw love in them. How could he say such a thing? I turned away and started to walk, thinking about what had happened. Did he love someone else and is that what I saw in his eyes? My thoughts were changed as he grabbed my thin wrist and slammed me against his warm body. What was up with him?That's when everything happened to quick for me to comprehend. In a second, I was staring into his eyes. The pained expression he wore made me cringe.

"Are you an idiot!? How could you even think of hurting yourself for me? I'm not worth it..." He said looking at me directly in the eyes.

"W-What?"

His arm was snaked around my waist, and the other around the back of my neck playing with my hair. I unwrapped his arm and pushed him away. He looked away, pain evident in is eyes.

"How could you say that? You're my whole world." I whispered and he instantly looked back at me. His eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm confused, I thought you just said you were breaking up with me" I said quietly.

Once again, a lone tear fell from my eye. He reached forward and brushed it away.

"I wanted to see if you still cared about me...I'm so sorry, but you don't know how hard that was for me." He said the pained expression returning.

I reached forward and planted my lips on his. My heart did backflips and the electric jolt surged through my body. I had waited for this moment for so long. The kiss was so soft and gentle, but filled with so much passion. It hurt to pull away.

"Baka, I could never stop caring about you" I whispered against his chest as he pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for quite a while. I didn't care though, as long as I was with him. His arms were wrapped around my back and all I could smell was him. I was in heaven. My eyes started to droop after a while and he carried me to the bed and laid me down. He slid next to me and draped his arm across my body protectively. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder. His hair tickled me and I giggled. The sound was new too me, I couldn't remember the last time I had _genuinely_ laughed. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face and I looked back up at him smiling sleepily. Actually smiling.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you, too" I mumbled, drifting in and out of consciousness as the lack of sleep finally got to me. The last thing I saw was the look of dread in his eyes, like he was wishing I hadn't said that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun Dun DUUUN! xD Well, Well, Well! I think I made a few mistakes in my last one [Gomen ^^;] Also, I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this one, but I proof read REALLY carefully XD**

**I'll update ASAP to make up for the mistakes! :D**

**Please R&R 3 Thanks x_x (:**


	3. Back to normal?

**Miya; Okay, This is the last time I'm updating 'til I get at LEAST 6 reviews [random I know] XD Also, I am addicted to the song Eternal Snow from Full Moon at the moment, I don't watch the anime but I lurvee the song :P I also LOVE Shugo Chara Episode 74, me and my friends had a hugeee spaz over it at school! Okk, so, More reviews pleasee 3 Thanks :3**

**Utau; Get on with the story!**

**Miya; Okay! Sheesh *sweat drops* Here you go! But one last thing!! I laughed when writing this chapter; When you find a star [*] - Like that, read up, I didn't wanna make the A/N Too long so, I'll write it now **

_**[A/N; I can't help but laugh at this moment, because I'm listening to Jizz in my Pants by The Lonely Island and it makes me laugh when I read this XD It just kinda fits :p ] **_

**Ikuto; You are so not funny...**

**Miya; Whatever! *smacks Ikuto***

**Ikuto; Ouch! What was that for!?**

**Miya; *Death Stare* Don't interupt again!! **

**Ikuto; ...**

**Amu; *sweat drops* R&R folks! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Recap]**

_"I love you" He whispered._

_"I love you, too" I mumbled, drifting in and out of consciousness as the lack of sleep finally got to me. The last thing I saw was the look of dread in his eyes, like he was wishing I hadn't said that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[The Next Morning]

"We have to talk." Ikuto said to me, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Hmm, What about?" I said smiling sleepily.

"Last night."

My eyes widened, "Okay?" I said laughing nervously.

He smiled, "You have to understand why I did that, that's all."

"Okay, Why did you do it?"

"Because, If I'd come over and let's say, hugged you, and you didn't love me anymore, you'd be uncomfortable about it, wouldn't you?" He said smirking.

"Why didn't you ask me?" I said frowning.

"I don't know, I was scared of rejection I suppose" He replied shrugging.

"Oh, so you thought _I'd _experience it instead." I said sarcastically

He chuckled and I smiled. His face came to my mind then, his face filled with dread, after I'd said _"I love you"_

"Answer me this then cat-boy" I smirked, "Why did you wear _such_ an upset expression when I said I loved you?

"Because, It's dangerous for you to love me." He said seriously and sighed. He lifted himself off the bed and walked over to my balcony. Suddenly then my phone beeped. I flipped it open and gasped,

_Hey Amu-chi!_

_Yaya heard you're back, eh?_

_You should come out with everyone later!_

_Yaya can't wait to see you!_

_From_

_Yaya-tan x_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Yaya had actually bothered to text me. I replied quickly.

_Sure, where'd you wanna meet?_

_Amu _

[**A/N: **She didn't put an 'x' because she was confused] My phone beeped again and I looked down.

_The park would be great! :)_

_See ya there :D_

_Yaya x_

I shut my phone and sighed. Ikuto turned around sharply.

"What's up with you?" he asked staring at my face, smirking as usual.

"Nothing really, just the fact that now that I'm back they want to see me, I'm not sure if I can trust them though" I said looking down.

In one swift moment, his arms were around me and holding me tight.

"Also, the fact that I love you more than my life and you still feel this way" His breath hitched and he turned away.

"Amu..." he breathed.

"Ikuto, How many times have we talked about this? You always thing you're putting me in danger, but you're not! I'm not a little kid anymore! Ran, Miki and Su make me stronger and I can fight things off, I'm not a baby!"

He turned and looked at me, his eyes wide, filled with pain.

"I'm not trying to make you feel like a child Amu, I'm trying to...I don't know." He said.

I immediately felt bad and put my arms around his neck.

"Don't be. Just accept the fact that even if you tell me not to, I'll never stop loving about you" I whispered into his ear.

He turned and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Ditto." he breathed against my lips, making me shiver.

"I-Ikuto..." I slumped against him "I missed you so much!" I broke down in his arms. The tears wouldn't stop.

He smiled and kissed my hair. "I missed you too."

"You know, when I'm crying you're not meant to smile." I said sarcastically, drying my tears.

He blinked at me looking confused for a few seconds then smiled again.

"Well, you had to _ruin_ the moment." He retorted and I blushed.

He leaned in closer **[*]** and brushed his lips across mine. "There's the blush I love so much" he whispered. I squirmed away from him but he pinned me down.

"I-Ikuto...What are you do-" He cut me off by kissing me urgently, like he was hungry for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miya; How was that? ^-^**

**Utau; Where am I in this?!**

**Miya; I might include you, depends what the readers want ;)**

**Ikuto; Why is she on fire?**

**Amu & Miya; *Sweat Drop***

**Kukai; R&R please! **

**Utau; Kukaiii, When did you get here? *Glomp***

**Amu, Miya, Ikuto; *Sweat Drop***


	4. Shinobu?

**Miya; Thanks for the reviews guys! I know I didn't get 6, but I'm going to be busy this weekend so I though I'd publish it. If I don't get at least 7 reviews by next Tuesday, I may stop updating :( Okk, here's the next chapter :D**

**Ikuto; No rambling on about your life story this time? That make's a change.**

**Amu; Ikuto, you idiot! Look at her now!**

**Ikuto; What?! It's not my fault she's overly sensitive!**

**Yaya; She looks like Tamaki! [Ouran High - Peoples, You know, whenever Haruhi insults Tamaki, he sulks in the corner? XD]**

**Kukai; Umm...R&R! ;D**

**Tadase; How come I never speak?**

**Miya; 'Cause no-one likes you**

**Ikuto; She recovered quick.**

**Miya; *Smacks Ikuto on the head* That's enough from you!**

**­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[At the park]**

I was nervous. So nervous my chest felt tight and I wanted to be sick. Yeah, I know I had Ikuto with me, but...Still! I grasped his hand tightly and walked toward the place everyone would be meeting. I breathed in and out deeply. I heard Yaya. Then Tadase, Rima, Utau, Kukai and Nagihiko. Oh, so they can walk to the park to meet me but not pull out their cells and call me. I felt my anger boiling again and I gripped Ikuto's hand a tad to tightly and he yelped.

"Sheesh Amu" he whispered.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Amu-chi?"

"Amu-chan?"

"Amu?"

"Hinamori-san?"

I could hear all of their voices, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima and Tadase. I blushed hard and stepped behind Ikuto, so they couldn't see me. I knew I was acting like a little kid but I didn't want to talk to them. Even though I'd missed them, they had forgotton all about me and the fact that I was a human being, with feelings. Ikuto turned around and looked at me in a confused way and then backed up so I was no longer behind him.

I was hurled to the ground as Yaya ran at me and Rima and Utau sat down my my knees gripping the corner of my T-shirt and crying. Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko all stood looking at me with big smiles on their faces. I grinned then and hugged Yaya back gently. She was crying, I couldn't quite understand what she was saying, something about missing me. Ikuto stood there smirking and held out a hand for me. I grasped it and stood up slowly.

"Hi guys, I've missed you."

"Hello there, nice to meet you." A small voice said. I turned and saw a small girl with sleek black hair cut into a 'bob' shape.

"Umm, Hello" I replied politely.

"Her name is Shinobu, she's 17 and she has a Shugo Chara named Tango. Her would be self is a person who can light up a room with her smile." informed Tadase.

"Oh, Why is she here?" I said trying not to sound rude, but the girl kept staring at Ikuto. It was kinda getting on my nerves. On cue, he looked at her and she blushed and turned away, he gulped and looked away aswell. Something was going on.

"She wa-" Nagihiko started but was cut off by Shinobu herself.

"I was _dying_ to meet you Amu-chan, afterall, Ikuto-kun has said some _amazing_ things about you!" she said, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. In a second her barette had vanished and she blushed and took a step back. Okay, since when could she call me 'Amu-chan' and why is she so 'Familiar' with Ikuto? This was really irking me now.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of things..." I said gritting my teeth and glaring at Ikuto. He put his hands up in defeat and took a step towards me.

"How good you kiss." he said smirking and I blushed a violent shade of red. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest and nuzzled my neck. I was so embarrassed! Everyone was watching! Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko were laughing at my shocked expression. Tadase was blushing and looking away and Utau and Kukai were talking animatedly about something unimportant. I saw Shinobu then. She smiled half-heartedly at me and I saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. _What? _This was way beyond odd. I stiffened in Ikuto's arms and he pulled back to look at me. I looked at him my eyes wide.

"N-No..." I mumbled.

"What _Amu_?" Ikuto said huskily.

I unwrapped his hands from around my waist and took a step back.

"I-I have some business to attend, I'll catch you guys later..." I said my eyes still wide. I turned on my heel and ran through the park. I sensed someone was coming after me so I chara-changed with Ran and flew through the streets. _Could he... Could he have had a relationship with that girl?_

They were still following and I decided to slow down because I didn't know where I was. I just needed time to think, was all. I stopped and put my hands on my knees, panting. When I turned, I saw Shinobu.

"Umm, Why did you run away Amu? Was it because of me?" She asked sheepishly.

"N-No of course not." _Yes, you._

"D-Don't lie to me. I know you don't like me and I can understand why...I mean, I made all your friends forget you and then kissed your boyfriend. So..." She said still looking innocent, but with a mischeivous glint in her eyes.

"Whatever." I said using my 'Cool and Spicy' voice. _She kissed Ikuto? She prevented my friends from calling me..._

"Not to mention making your parents 'leave'..."

"Shinobu!" Ikuto called sternly. I had thick streams of tears running down my cheeks at this point. I chara-changed again and ran. I ran so fast I thought I might have taken off. I didn't care. During the time I had left, this little home-wrecker had taken everything I loved. My friends, My family, Ikuto...

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto call. I ignored him. Why should I listen to him now? After all, he forgot me right? He forgot the 'love of his life'. Yeah right.

"Amu! Wait!" I heard Utau this time. She had forgotten her best friend. Pretty soon, I heard them all calling my name. I blocked them out of my mind. I didn't need them. I reached my apartment and ran inside, sobbing. I was in too much of a state to lock the door so they all came trudging through. I locked myself in my bathroom and slid against the door crying. I hugged my knees to my chest letting 6 months of tears fall from my eyes. _What had I done to deserve this?_

**­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miya; How was it?**

**Shinobu; If I'm shy, why am I evil? *pouts***

**Amu; You home-wrecker!**

**Miya; Calm down, Amu! Shinobu, All will become clear soon enough ;)**

**Ikuto; *Yawn* Boriiing.**

**Miya; .That?**

**Ikuto; ...**

**Utau; R&R!**

**[Everyone except Miya and Ikuto]; Lets get outta here.**


	5. The truth

**Miya; Thanks for the reviews guys! Wow, I got 8 :D Thanks so much! *hugs* Here's the next chapter :P BTW; I missed the 'Recap' last time! Gomen! :( I want 2+ reviews now :P**

**Amu; I don't wanna be depressed! D:**

**Miya; Stop whining :P**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[Recap]**

_"Amu!" I heard Ikuto call. I ignored him. Why should I listen to him now? After all, he forgot me right? He forgot the 'love of his life'. Yeah right._

_"Amu! Wait!" I heard Utau this time. She had forgotten her best friend. Pretty soon, I heard them all calling my name. I blocked them out of my mind. I didn't need them. I reached my apartment and ran inside, sobbing. I was in too much of a state to lock the door so they all came trudging through. I locked myself in my bathroom and slid against the door crying. I hugged my knees to my chest letting 6 months of tears fall from my eyes. _What had I done to deserve this?

**[Back to present - Ikuto's POV]**

What? What did she say to hurt Amu _that _much? What was it?

"Shinobu!" Utau screamed, "What the_ hell _did you do?!" Shinobu just looked at her sheepishly.

"All I did was tell her what had happened while she was gone." She said, her hair covering her eyes.

"Like what?!" Rima shouted.

I was so angry inside, but I knew I had to keep my cool for Amu.

"Hmm, Well, the fact most of you forgot her, that her family left because of me and that I kissed her boyfriend." she replied smirking under her hair. _What? This all seemed unlike her._

"I never kissed you." I stated coldly.

"I know, but Amu doesn't know that, does she?" she replied evily.

"Why do you hate Amu-chi so much?" Yaya asked.

"I have known her since I was small. I didn't have many friends but then she came along. We were best friends until she moved to Tokyo. When I heard she'd become so popular and had made loads of friends I was jealous. She had left me on my own and had moved on from me. So I figured I'd make it seem like no-one cared about her anymore. Then she'd come back to me."

"Why, Shinobu?" Utau whispered.

"Because, I'm lonely and I want my best friend back, and I won't stop until I get what I want." she replied coldly.

She waltzed out of Amu's apartment, while we all stared on in disbelief. Amu's sobs could still be heard in the background. I knocked on the door softly.

"Amu?" I said quietly, "Please open the door."

"Why should I? I'd rather save myself the humiliation." she said through her tears.

"Please Amu" Utau whispered, "You don't understand, Shinobu's lying."

The door creaked open, revealing a tear-stained Amu. I think a part of me died when I saw her.

"Why would she lie?" she whispered.

"Amu, the things she said, she made up." Utau started.

"How so?" Amu asked, intrigued.

"Well, for starters, I didn't kiss her." I stated and she smiled at me. The smile that melted my heart.

"Also, we didn't forget you Amu. Things have been hectic lately, Rima kept in touch so we figured you'd be Ok. We're sorry if you thought we'd forgotten you. I mean come on! How could I forget my best friend?" Utau stated, grinning at Amu.

"What about my family?" she said quietly.

"We believe that Shinobu switched the letter from your parents with the fake one she wrote and that your parents are currently in America visiting your relatives." Tadase informed her. Amu beamed at him and then quickly looked down, looking as though she was ashamed.

"I am so sorry for doubting you guys." Amu said sadly.

"Hinamori-san, I'm sure we all would doubt each other if put in your situation, don't feel too upset." Tadase said. That was so my line. Damn Kiddy King.

"Thanks Tadase-kun." Amu smiled. That same smile. Damn, here comes the jealousy. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"_Amu..._" I breathed into her neck, she shivered and put her head on mine.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto, I should of thought better of you." She said quietly.

"I know Amu, just know this. The day you leave me, is the day I truly have no-one." I whispered so only she could hear. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

_"I love you to much to let you go..."_

**[Later that evening - Still Ikuto's POV]**

After everyone had left, Amu had stood up and gone into her room. I waited 5 minutes before following her. I walked straight into her room to find her with her hugging her knees to her chest, looking sad. It broke my heart. She was looking through a photo albumn and I knelt onto her bed behind her, and put my head on her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Stuff." she replied coldly.

"Mmm, care to elaborate?" I said sarcasticly.

"Okay" she said as though she was annoyed, "I'm looking through a photo albumn to make myself feel bad, happy?"

"Why would you want to make yourself feel unhappy?" I said, shocked.

"I wanna understand how you felt when I left."

I gulped. This was a sensitive subject. For someone not very emotional, I didn't realise how much it's hurt for her to leave. Infact, most nights I spent wandering aimlessly.

"I don't think you want to know that Amu.."

She jumped at me then and cuddled into my chest, sobbing.

"I'm such a terrible person" I never thought of how you would have felt, I just cared about my education! I don't think I can bear to leave you again though!"

"Don't be stu-"

"No! Ikuto! I love you more than anything in the world, there is no way I can leave you!"

"Amu.." I said smiling into her hair as I held her close. She realised the extent of her outburst and blushed furiously. "I love you more than anything in the world aswell and don't act like you'll stop youself from leaving..."

"Eh?"

"..I won't let you leave." I said as I kissed her on the lips gently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miya; There we go, I want at least... Hmm, How many reviews do I want Kukai?**

**Kukai; How about 11 by Friday? **

**Miya; That works! R&R people! :D**


	6. Author's Note, Gomen Minna

**Minna-san,**

** I have decided to finish this fanfic now because I got really bad writers block ^^; Gomen-ne ;_;**

**Although, I am starting a new one now so please look out for it! I have ALOT of ideas for this one and I'm so looking forward to starting it! It's going to be called *drum roll*...**

**"Behind closed doors."**

**Please subscribe to me so that when it comes up you can read it! ^_^**

**Thanks everyone for reading my fanfic and stuuuff. It really means alot and I hope my new story will be better. Thanks :3**

**Miya x**


End file.
